


Lights, Camera, Action!

by ckfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckfics/pseuds/ckfics
Summary: Tooru Oikawa, a praised and fairly well known cam-boy, was having a casual live stream. Nothing different or abnormal about it. However, a new name pops up in his chat bar and little did he know that the name he read that day, would possibly change everything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so please bare with me. The idea for this work is slightly derived from the Bj Alex manga, but I'm trying very hard to stray away from that idea. But if you notice any similarities, it's because it was my inspiration for the main idea. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interact on my twitter!!! @ckfics
> 
> i'll be posting updates about my story on there, and if you have any questions i'll answer them as best as i can!!

“You want me to go faster? Huh? Yeah? You wanna pretend this is your cock fucking me so hard? Hmm? A-ah, uh…”

It was the same as everyday.

He had to put on a show.

He needed to look appealing.

He needed to make sure he looked like everything he was saying to his viewers was true.

“Are you gonna come? I’m gonna come. F-fuck!” Tooru Oikawa leaned back in his desk chair and heaved a sigh. He made sure to angle himself so that his inner thighs were showing the splotches of come that he had just released.

He glanced to the side to see himself in the mirror he had on his wall and stared at his beautiful amber eyes through his mask. 

Once he returned his focus back to his computer, he began panting again. “You… you were so good. I can’t wait until tomorrow. Goodbye for now darling.” And with that, he closed the tab and quickly got up to shower. 

It was nice. Reading what his viewers had to say about him. Of course there were the occasional haters, but Tooru had trained himself not to let them get to him. Plus, the praise and countless compliments he received on a daily basis kind of evened everything out. 

“Ur body is so fucking hot”

“I wish I could fuck u irl”

“Ur moans are so hot”

“I wish I could suck that cock”

“His bf must be so lucky”

Tooru liked these comments. They were reassuring. As long as he got these comments, he knew that he was still getting paid. 

Of course nobody knew who he really was. Tooru wore a mask, hiding his identity from his viewers. He has a perfect image outside of his web camming situation, and people finding out would surely deal some damage. But he really didn’t mind his job - if you could even call web camming a job. People literally paid him to watch him jerk off. Who wouldn’t choose that over some boring office job.

People loved him in real life just as much as they did online. How could they not? He’s charming, charismatic, generous, and absolutely beautiful. He had brown hair that was tousled so beautifully but so effortlessly at the same time. It fell just above his eyes, which were a stunning amber brown. He’s also 6’1 and extremely popular with the ladies.

Outside of his web camming, he works at a small cafe. About a 10 minute walk from his apartment complex. He really liked his job there. All his co-workers loved him and knew him to be reliable. Not just as a fellow employee, but as a friend.

Tooru just had this irresistible charm, you couldn’t help but like him. The moment he walked into a room, everyone’s heads would turn to look for at least a moment.

That’s how much of an impact his presence alone can have one someone.

After his shower, Tooru put on some sweatpants and headed straight off to bed. He had work at the cafe in the morning and couldn’t afford to be late. He plopped right into bed and fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Once he woke up, he began his usual morning routine that he did every day. Tooru took a while to get ready in the morning. He did have a lot of natural beauty, but he feared it wasn’t enough.

It was never enough. 

He needed to be enough.

He spent almost half an hour on his hair alone, getting the curls to fall in just the right places. He wasn’t fond of makeup, but he uses a face mask a few times a week. He loves pampering himself.

After about an hour and a half, Tooru was dressed, had eaten a small but sufficient breakfast, and was out the door. 

He made it to work at 7:21. He had 9 minutes until the cafe opened, so he made himself a coffee to pass the time, and hopefully gain some energy. Tooru had been cursed with the first shift of the day. It wasn’t always so bad, but he definitely wouldn’t protest if his shifts ever changed. Working at a coffee shop at 7:30 in the morning usually just meant angry middle aged men and women on their way to work. But after the first wave of customers, it got less busy and less angry. He liked some of the younger teenagers who would come by before heading off to school. It reminded him of his highschool days.

In retrospect, they really weren’t that long ago. Tooru is only 24. But he did miss highschool. Some of his fondest memories were on his highschool volleyball team. He was really something else. A prodigy, some might say. He had plans on going worldwide, even. Those plans obviously went south, seeing as he is now a cam-boy. 

His shift ended at 12:00 pm. 

“I’m heading out, bye guys!” Before he could walk out the door, Hanamaki - one of his closest co-workers - called out to him.

“Hey Oikawa-san, hold on a sec!” 

Tooru jolted his head around and tilted it to the side in curiosity. “Me and Matsukawa-san were going to head somewhere for lunch. Wanna come with?” Tooru had nothing to do today other than his nightly live stream, and he hadn’t hung out with his co-workers in a while. He had no reason to decline.

“Why, I’d love to Hana-chan! I’m starving.” Oikawa smiled. His words were so bubbly. 

“Let’s go then. Matsun’s already waiting outside.” said Hanamaki, returning the grin.

The three of them ended up going to a ramen place a few blocks down from the cafe. 

Once they had all sat down ready to eat, Matsukawa was quick to start up a conversation. “So Oikawa, did anything ever happen with the guy you met at that bar last week?” Oikawa took a moment to reply. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t quite remember who Matsukawa was talking about.

Once he did, he clicked his tongue and his eyes lit up. “Ah… Kai, I believe was his name? No, nothing ended up happening. We fucked and that was it. He asked for my number but I didn’t give it to him.” Matsukawa raised his eyebrows, “The sex wasn’t good?” he asked. Tooru scrunched his mouth and narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking long and hard about what to say next, however the words seemed to fall out of his mouth quite easily. “No no the sex was amazing. I’m just not exactly interested in anything more than a one night stand at the moment. 

Matsukawa would’ve pushed and asked more questions regarding why not, but Hanamaki was quick on stopping him.

“Ow! Cut that out!” yelped Matsukawa. Hanamaki had elbowed him right in the rib, signalling that it was time to shut up. Tooru let out a good laugh, but he was grateful. He really didn’t want to talk about relationships right now. Not his own, anyway.

“But anyway, how about you two? Either of you made a move yet?” Tooru asked, smirking. Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned into flustered blushing disasters. “Shut up! I-It’s not like that!” Hanamaki was very quick to defend himself, which made his crush all the more obvious. Tooru figured they would confess eventually. Even though it was painfully obvious that the two liked each other, he could understand that they didn’t want to rush anything.

After getting all his giggles out, Tooru checked the time. “Oh, it’s already close to 1:30! I should get home soon.” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Got somewhere to be, Pretty boy?” Tooru rolled his eyes and Matsukawa smirked at his successful attempt to annoy Tooru.

“Bye lovebirds!” said Tooru, waving with his back facing the two while walking out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10:29 pm. Which meant time for Tooru’s nightly live stream. He put on his mask, got his toys out and ready, and changed into some more appealing attire. The second the 9 on his clock turned into a 0, he pressed the button on his computer screen that read ‘Start Stream’. 

People started flooding the chatroom within seconds. Most of the names that popped up on the screen were recognizable. The same people tuned into his streams every night. He rarely got new viewers. Today, however, he did.

‘BestAce123 donated 5$’

Now that was a name Tooru didn’t recognize. 

“Thank you for the donation so early on in the stream, Best Ace-chan! I don’t think you’ve ever joined before, so I hope you enjoy yourself.” He giggled seductively at the camera. “Now let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

“Hell yeah”

“Take of your shirt”

“Strip for me baby”

“Fuck you disgusting whore”

“Rip off that shirt we wanna see ur abs lol”

Tooru quickly scanned through the comments.

“You’ve got nice eyes”

The comment was from ‘BestAce123’, and for some odd reason, it stood out to Tooru. He didn’t know why, but that comment did genuinely make him feel good about himself. All the other comments about his body were just empty words. They didn’t mean anything. Hell, he was probably overthinking this. But that compliment made him feel nice.

“Thank you Best Ace-chan! I really do appreciate it.”

He didn’t let it get to him. He had a job to do.

“My shirt? You guys want me to take off my shirt?” Tooru dramatically gasped. 

“Well if you insist!” 

His stream went smoothly as usual. No complications. “All right everyone, I’m heading off to bed now. You were so good, thank you.”

His chat-flow quickly increased.

“Show ur face”

“Don’t go yet”

“One more round”

He was about to close the tab, when he read one comment that caught his eye. 

“Sleep well, goodnight”

He was in shock. His comments were usually so heartless, yet today this ‘BestAce123’ seemed to be actually genuine towards him. It was nice for a change.

“You too, Best Ace-chan!”

And with that, he ended the live and went to bed.


End file.
